The use of devices for transmitting a displacement of an actuator is known in the field of injection valves. The device thereby sets the required clearance for example between the actuator and a setting element to be controlled. Depending on the embodiment of the device, it is also possible to achieve a translation of the displacement of the actuator. For example, with piezoelectric actuators, it is advantageous to increase the relatively slim displacement lift of the piezoelectric actuator, in order to control for example a closing element of a valve or an injection needle.
To transmit the displacement, transmission chambers are provided that are delimited by a first and a second piston and a housing. The transmission chambers are filled with a transmission medium, such as hydraulic oil. For the device to function correctly, it is necessary for there to be minimum pressure in the transmission chambers. To this end, the transmission chambers are hydraulically connected to a compensation chamber. The compensation chamber is used to compensate any change in volume of the transmission chambers and to provide the transmission chambers with a transmission medium at a defined pressure. For the volume of the compensation chamber to be flexible, it is known for the compensation chamber to be sealed using a metal membrane, enabling the volume of the compensation chamber to change. However, sealing the chamber using a metal membrane is relatively complicated and the metal membrane itself is relatively expensive.